My Heart Against Yours
by magicalclara
Summary: Yuki has acquired a sudden pain in his chest, right when a series of unusual events occur in the Sohma. Little does Yuki know that this great pain will bring an even greater joy.
1. Prologue

My Heart Against Yours

As soon as Yuki opened his eyes in the morning, the pain in his chest did not lessen. Over the past week, an agonizing pain surged through his chest. As expected, Tohru blamed herself. As much it pains him to see her inflict such pain onto herself, Yuki didn't have the power to snap her out of it. He didn't have much power to stay conscious either, and slept for many hours until he must take care of himself. Simply, daily tasks became a struggle. Weak, Yuki would say to himself. In the dead of night, Yuki would hear gently sobs from Tohru's room. It killed him inside.

One night, Yuki felt sharp tugs inside him, and asked Torhu for a glass of water. He traced circles on the back of her hand as he quenched his thirst. Once he was done the glass, Tohru looked up at Yuki with her bloodshot eyes.

"I just… I want to take the pain away. You, you don't deserve this," Tohru choked. She let out a soft whimper and broke into tears on Yuki's hand. She clutched it as though it were the only thing left of him. Yuki wanted to tell her otherwise, but the words wouldn't flow. He felt his own eyes welling up. Blinking rapidly, he saw Tohru smile through her tears.

"It's okay if you want to cry," she smiled gently, despite her wet cheeks, "Even my dad did it sometimes. It let's out the pain. I don't want you to have pain…"

Yuki felt as though lead was injected in his veins. He wanted Tohru to be happy. If it means to be with someone else, he would bear through. To be with Kyo, he would contain his emotions. _She would bear the weight of the world for her friends to be happy, _he thought to himself. _Damn this curse, damn this wretched life._ With a final squeeze of her hand, he send Tohru to sleep. Why must she burden herself with this? Why? For love? But why would anyone love someone else when they can't even touch you.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you for all the reviews! I tried to write something up as nicely as I could. For a little more depth to the fic, this is right after New Years. I'm originally making this for a friend of mine, and it's based of the anime, not the manga, so bear with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've been working hard!

Chapter 2

"What do you mean there was an announcement at the New Years gathering!" Kyo shrieked at Shigure through his cellphone. He was upset that Yuki was getting all of the attention from everyone in the house. Right after New Years, the damned rat got some heart ache and everyone had to make sure he was fine! If he hurt himself, no one would bother! Kyo was sick of Golden Boy always having people fuss over him. Not only that, but Tohru, the one person he was sure he always cared for, was beating herself up about it.

"In between my drunken haze," chirped Shigure, "I understood something about a Sohma! But maybe I was just imagining!" A new Sohma is a rare occasion. Sometimes they bring great joy, or they bring great suffering. When Kyo was born, it brought happiness to those around the previous Cat of the Zodiac because their curse was lifted and transferred to him. What if that's happening to Yuki? What if this new member IS part of the Zodiac and lifting Yuki's rat curse… The possibilities are as slim as a hair. The oldest members of the Zodiac are Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. They should have their curse lifted before him and Yuki.

"Do you think (if there is a new member) that they might be lifting Yuki's curse? Or do you think he just got sick?" inquired Kyo.

"Of course not! Me, Hari or Aya would be lifted first! But there is still a possibility. The child might have similar traits to Yuki. They might take his place as the Rat of the Zodiac, but that hasn't occurred in decades! The chance of that happening is the chance of me not being fabulous! Astronomical!" babbled Shigure. Kyo rolled his eyes and explained he was going to take Tohru to the supermarket to get the ingredients for dinner.

While walking on the checkered tiles of the grocery store, Kyo couldn't help but notice the bags under Tohru's eyes. Has she slept a wink after the damn rat got heart burn? She should take care of herself. Why does she always put others needs behind others? Have some self respect! Now Valentine's Day is coming up. That means Kagura is coming. Oh, God. For a while, he noticed that he and Kagura never clicked. Maybe it was her aggressive nature, or her obsession with him. But right now, all he could think about was someone else. Not Tohru, but someone else. They always balance each other out. Arisa. Despite their constant bickering, he always understood her protective nature of her friends, as he feels it for Tohru as well. He shook her out of his mind when he started chatting with Tohru.

"How have you been getting by every since Yuki got sick?" Kyo questioned.

"Oh! It's nothing! We should be taking care of Yuki! I don't want to seem like a bother. Worry about Yuki. He's the one that's sick!" squeaked Tohru. Again and again. She never wants anyone to worry about her. She had a cold once and she tried to clean the house. Have some dignity! The least Kyo was able to do was pay for the groceries. As he carried them home, he finally spoke his mind.

"You know what? Tonight, I'm making dinner. You take care of yourself. You need to take care. You look like a train wreck," declared Kyo. Tohru's bloodshot eyes met his and she gave a small smile. She sighed and kept walking.

"Thank you so much. I would do it, but I if you insist," she replied, after what seemed like ages of silence. Once they reached the house, Kyo implored Tohru to relax while he made dinner. It was the first time in a while when Tohru really felt a part of the house.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: yo yo yo. Hello! It's been a while! My summer has been quite busy. It was close to impossible to start writing. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Let me know in the reviews if you want anything to happen. I will be including some characters like Hatsuharu, Momiji and Hatori. Happy reading!

"Get up, you damn rat!" called Kyo from the kitchen. For the past week, the pain in his chest had lessened. Making food is now something he could do. Later today, Hatori was going to make sure he was okay. Shigure was leaving to visit Akito at the main house, so Yuki and Kyo were to do the daily chores.

"You might wake Tohru, you absolute imbecile," snapped Yuki from the stairs leading to the main floor. Poor Tohru has been doing all the work due to Yuki being ill. Even with Kyo making dinner and cleaning up, she would be too stubborn. He would catch her trying to clean his bedroom or do laundry. As much as Yuki was against it, the only strength he was given was to watch her, through the crack between the door and it's frame.

As he descended the stairs, Kyo gave him a rotten look, but wouldn't keep his mouth shut. He would pick a fight over anything.

"At least I'm not a pathetic wimp -" he retorted, but before he could finish, Yuki grabbed an umbrella, swept it under Kyo's feet. He knelt beside him, but as soon as he stretched out his hand, he pressed the instrument vertically, across his throat.

"Even with this burden, I can take you down," Yuki sneered, "Don't try anything. Am I clear?" Kyo writhed out, but Yuki only let him go far enough to respond.

"Crystal clear," he gasped. Just as he was going to let Kyo free, two silhouettes appeared at the door. One was short, while the other quite tall. Before he could move, Momiji and Hatori opened the door and witnessed Yuki pinning Kyo to the ground.

"Even with this condition, you refuse to stand still," groans Hatori as he entered the house. Sprinting up the stairs, Momiji chirped about seeing Tohru and telling her all about his weekend.

"Ready for your check up?" Hatori asks. Before Yuki could say anything, Hatori started walking to his bedroom. Tohru was making the bed while Momiji jumps around her, giggling about a man falling into a fountain at the town square. Yuki stopped her right as she was about to pass him.

"Go eat. I wasn't able to prepare food as Hatori had arrived, but if you tell Kyo I sent you, he will give you something to eat," he mumbled. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. After a week, she started looking better. It was all Yuki could ask for.

Yuki sat on the bed as Hatori extracted various papers out of his bag. There was, in fact, going to be another Sohma. Whether or not it would be a part of the Zodiac was undetermined.

"There's a possibility this may be caused by your asthma, but that would not have long term side effects. How long have you been in this condition?" mumbled Hatori.

"It's been two and a half weeks. The pain subsided at least 5 days ago," Yuki sighed. He just wanted all this to be over. It caused enough grief to those around him.

"Yuki, you know the new rumours of the next Sohma? Apparently you're mother's younger sister," but Hatori couldn't finish. Yuki cringed at the sound of his mother. She thinks she can completely control his life. Using him for a better life, she was too arrogant for words.

"I understand you don't have a particular fondness of her, but it's not about her. Her sister has indeed conceived a Sohma, and because your grandfather was the previous rat, the child might lift your Zodiac curse," declared Hatori. He sat stunned as Hatori checked his heart rate in silence. Hundreds of scenarios went by in his head. Was this the source of his pain? Would he finally be able to lead a normal life?

"But it could also lift Ayame's curse, because your grandmother had the curse of the snake," added Hatori. Of course. Good fortune wouldn't be just handed to him. This could all just be linked to his athsma.

Tohru walked into the room with a platter with two cups of green tea and a plate with rice balls. She placed them on Yuki's bedside table with a smile. They returned the smile as they picked up their lunch. It didn't seem like too long, but they were in there for an hour.

"Tohru! Kyo's hitting me again!" cried Momiji from floor below, "Can you get him off me! He's sitting on me!"

Running out of the room with a worried look, Tohru left the two alone once again. If the curse is lifted, Yuki could show Tohru the love she deserves. From the moment she came to Shigure's house, he knew she's had cruelty inflicted on it. All the years she went to school with him and he didn't even know. As much as he could hope and pray, the child may not be part of the Zodiac, or it might have the curse of the Snake. The odds of this event being in his favour were slowly sinking. One miracle. It was slowly slipping from his grasp.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! *Shinigami-sama voice* wHAT'S UP! HOW'S IT GOING?! Anyway, I'm so sorry about my absence. Now school is going to start! I feel awful about not being able to write half as much. I hope you enjoy the next instalment of MHAY.

Chapter 3

The snap of a twig brought Yuki back from his daydream. He walked silently beside Tohru as chattered away about what he missed at school. It hadn't been too long since Yuki went to school. The pain was simply an occasional dull throb. Life was getting back on track. He seemed stronger, as if the heart pain gave him more endurance. After all, there couldn't be anything that hurt Yuki more than seeing the person he cares about grieving over him.

"What do you guys want for dinner tonight? After school I'm heading to—" suddenly, Yuki tripped on his shoe laces and fell, cutting Tohru off. Her eyes widened and she ran over to him, but she was never quite graceful. Tripped over a root in the path, she fell right on top of Tohru. Expecting a burst of energy and a small mouse to be lying under her, she braced for impact. But the impact never came.

"Tohru?" breathed Yuki as he opened his eyes, still in his human state. He got off his stomach to face her as she dusted the dirt off the front of the shirt.

"The curse… the heart pain…" gasped Tohru, "Do you think I just didn't hug you probably? Or is the curse…" Her voice faded. They were both thinking the same thing. Yuki, finally snapping to reality, grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Let's get going. We're going to be late. When we get home, we can figure this out. Together," explained Yuki. Tohru's fingers intertwined in his and they proceeded through the wooded path to school.

The day passed at half the pace it usually did. Every hour felt like an eternity all in its own. The ending bell finally ran. As Yuki leaned on a tree in the school's entrance, he glanced over and saw Tohru laughing with Uo and Hana. The nights he saw her crying all seemed to fade when she smiles.

After a few minutes, he and Tohru were walking down the path home, blanketed by the shade of the trees. As soon as they entered the house, Yuki flung his arms over Tohru. He felt her small lungs fill, and then deflate. Seconds turned to minutes. Her frail arms crept up his spine.

He held her cheeks as they looked each other in the eyes. Her skin was like smooth porcelain. He pressed his lips to hers. The warmth in her cheeks radiated onto his palms. They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together.

"This is what I want. What I always wanted. What I will always want," Yuki whispers.


End file.
